Aleta
by MonPetitRenard
Summary: Shadow siendo un agente de GUN,debe investigar sucesos extraños en el mar,los cuales comenzaron con la desaparicion de un erizo ojiverde...pero...que tiene que ver Sonic con todo esto?
1. Empezando con la aleta Izquierda

_**Bueno chicos, esta es mi nueva historia envolviendo a Sonic y Shadow como pareja. Lo que quiere decir SHADONIC. ShadowXSonic .O como quieran verlo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Les sugiero evitar comentarios estúpidos sobre esta pareja, se aceptan sugerencias o marcar algunos errores. ¡Gracias!**_

_**Resumen**__**: **_Después de tantas Aventuras, no hay nada que sorprende al héroe azul. ¿Pero que pasa cuando te conviertes en una sirena? Y peor, un nuevo peligro asecha en las profundidades de tu mas gran temor; el agua.

''_**Empezando con la aleta izquierda''**_

Los ruidos electrostáticos de la base no.18 de GUN estaba a todo resplandor. Mensajes llegando, saliendo, entrenamientos, construcción de nuevas armas, regaños, instrucciones de misión, pasos tranquilos en todo ese alboroto…. Era todo un día de trabajo para el erizo de franjas rojas.

''Estos humanos a veces se complican demasiado la vida…'' Comentó el erizo para luego complementarla con una sonrisa sarcástica. Después de años ya estar en GUN, no le sorprende que le incluyan en misiones superficiales para su capacidad, lo cual no era su culpa, ya que el Doctor Robotnick se ha calmado por varios meses después de haber sido vencido por la bola de amiguitos del joven Mauricio…O como muchos le conocen ''Sonic'' y una que otra ayuda del mismo. Y verdaderamente el es el único humano capaz de causar graves daños a la sociedad y el medio ecológico; no que a los humanos le importe mucho lo ultimo.

''_Sonic…''_

Ahora que el erizo lo pensaba, no ha visto a ese malnacido durante unos días. Desde esa ultima carrera que tuvieron, donde el oscuro le llamó Mauricio, después de eso ya no le ha visto. ¿Acaso le habrá herido el orgullo con llamarle por su verdadero nombre? ¡Que estupidez! Ahora resulta que la bola azul se molesta con cualquier tontada.

Dejo de pensar en esas cosas y solo se limitó a entrar con cabeza solida a la sala principal, donde el comandante ya le esperaba. Se puso enfrente de él y solo cruzo los brazos esperando la explicación o causa de su siguiente misión…Aunque esperaba que la chica murciélago ya estuviera ahí…

''_Espero que no este tratando de robarse la esmeralda Maestra con todo y __sujeto rojo__ al momento…''_

El comandante solo hizo girar su silla para verle ''Te tomaste tu tiempo erizo, ¿crees que esto es una vuelta en el parque?'' Shadow solo suspiró y le miró ''Estas ultimas misiones lo han sido…'' ''Déjame informarle eso a tu cuenta bancaria entonces. '' ''…Esperaba a mi compañera, pero ella aun no se ha reportado. '' ''Ella ya está a camino'' '' ¡¿Cómo?''

Eso le molestaba bastante al erizo, no tan solo por no estar en sincronización con Rouge, pero aparte el sabe que siempre que salen en una misión así. La murciélago tiende a olvidarse de algunos detalles importantes las cuales él tiene que estarle repitiendo cada 10 minutos…

'' ¿Por que nadie me había dicho esto?'' ''Eso es lo de menos Shadow…'' El comandante se levantó y volteo a ver las enormes pantallas que tenía enfrente, movió algunas teclas para hacer aparecer novedosas imágenes sobre el mar…aunque no eran bellas.

'' ¿Que diablos? '' El erizo oscuro se acercó junto a él, mirando como había varios agujeros y ciclos en el mar, algo no muy común. ''Esta es tu misión Shadow, quiero que vayas a las bahías de algunas islas cercanas que están alrededor de estos eventos, para que investigues lo que esta sucediendo'' '' ¿No puede mandar a tropas comunes a hacerlo?'' ''Ya lo hemos hecho…No han regresado aun. '' Tras un breve silencio se aparto y asintió levemente ''Entendido señor. '' ''Tengo…entendido que puedes durar horas sin respirar, ya que tu metabolismo es capaz de producir su propio oxigeno'' ''Así es. '' ''Entonces tu estarás bien así, ya están las localizaciones en tu radar. Ve'' ''Y… ¿como llegare ahí?''

En una calle singular…

''_GUN tiene los mejores equipos en armas de fuego, en técnicas de batalla… ¡¿Pero es necesario que me tenga que ir en un simple avión de un Zorro mutado?'' __Pensó frustrado el erizo. _Después de hacer el Control Caos apareció enfrente del hogar del Zorro Amarillo, aunque no tuvo tiempo de observar el lugar cuando se dio cuenta que el avión en el cual se tenía que ir…Caminaba. ''Hey!''Grito el erizo negro y corrió tras el avión, logrando brincar en una de sus alas, cayendo delicadamente.

Esto sorprendió al zorro que manejaba, y al echidna que casi se estaba durmiendo en el asiento de atrás, causo que el piloto perdiera un momento el volante y diera un giro inesperado…Literalmente.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!''Los gritos del pequeño e incluso del erizo negro cesaron cuando algo detuvo el avión, el zorro suspiró tranquilo al ver que ya no daban vueltas. Miró abajo y notó que el echidna ya había saltado para detener el avión con su brutal fuerza.

'' ¡Oye, imbécil!''Un echidna fruñó muy molesto ''Quien te crees para salir así de la nada, eh?'' Solo se vio como el otro saltaba de la ala para estar enfrente del otro '' ¡¿A quien le estas diciendo imbécil? ''El zorro aun mareado observaba la pequeña escena que hacían los dos.

'' ¡Yo te lo estoy diciendo! ¡¿No vez que estábamos a punto de despejar? ¡Hubiéramos podido caer al vacio!'' '' ¡Si eso hubiera pasado, el avión hubiera volado!'' Tras un breve silencio, una mano se alzo a lo alto, se escucho la voz del zorro ''…El tiene un punto. '' '' ¡¿De que lado estas, Tails? '' '' ¡Del lado de la razón!'' '' ¡Sabes que, desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido ganas de partirte la cara!'' '' ¡Inténtalo, veremos como te quedan las manos!''

'' ¡BASTA!'' El grito del zorro dio un leve eco en los hoyos de la montaña de las Ruinas místicas, los dos machos voltearon al ver que el zorro se había levantado de su asiento.

''Por favor chicos, ¡suficiente tengo con esas cosas raras en el mar, con tener rayado la pintura de mi avión y que Sonic este sin comunicación desde hace 8 horas en esa mendiga isla! ¡No necesito otra pelea más!'' '' ¿Sonic está desaparecido?'' Shadow se acercó más al avión, Tails solo suspiró ''Si Shadow, para ser sincero con los…Dos… no he tenido comunicación con el en tres días…'' '' ¡¿Que? ¡¿Tres días?''Shadow miró al echidna de nuevo ''Callate,no le interrumpas!''Miró al zorro de nuevo '' ¡Oh por favor! , él tiende a desaparecer. '' ''No, ¡él no es así!'' Shadow parpadeó algo a la repentina explosión del zorro. ''…él siempre me avisa cuando desaparece…una cosa es que no le diga a nadie yo, ¡y otra muy diferente que yo no sepa nada!'' Knuckles suspiró ''Tranquilo Miles, te entendemos...no, ¡yo te entiendo, que este erizo no entiende nada!'' Knuckles miró al oscuro cuando notó que no le contesto nada, solo observó que el oscuro tenía una mirada pensante.

''…Comprendo Miles, no quise causar disturbios. '' Tails suspiró mas tranquilo por mientras que un sujeto rojo se quedaba boca abierto, casi esperando que una mosca le entrara por ahí ''Pero he venido ya que ocupo de tu asistencia…Por lo visto tú ya estas enterado de los sucesos recientemente.''

En un océano lejano de ahí…

Ojos esmeraldas se abrían lentamente, confusos y cansados. Miraban alrededor buscando alguna señal de lo que pasaba. ''Ngg…'' '' ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo? Lo único que recuerdo es ser…tragado por…agua…'' Se preguntaba el joven atlético, trató de moverse pero notó que estaba atado de brazos…Pero era raro, todo se sentía…pesado, sin ningún olor especial…aparte las cadenas eran suaves, como si fueran…algas.

Cuando su visión se hizo clara, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver cuerpos humanos flotando en el vacio junto a el…mucho mas cuando algo cayo alado de su cabeza, un casco de GUN…''Los soldados…''

Al tratar de liberarse de las algas, las cuales empezaron a desmoronarse, noto que no tenía que contener su respiración…Aparte sus piernas se sentían pegadas. Miró abajo y se quedó putrefacto…

Solo se escuchó el suave eco entre las olas, de un grito incomprendido y asustado.

'' ¡Grouuyaak!'' Sonic miró arriba al salir de sus shock rápidamente y reconoció aquellos seres, tenían colores oscuros…Le recordaban a los monstruos que destruyó en el reino de Camelot…nada mas que eran…peces.

''…_debo salir de aquí, vivo. '' _Tras definir una meta prosiguió a salir de ahí, torpemente nadaba con su nuevo cuerpo.

'' _¡De erizo-lobo a Pez-Erizo! ¡Tails se va a divertir con esto! '' _

No logrando escapar a tiempo, un pez oscuro-largo se enredo en su ser '' ¡Oye, suéltame!''El pez solo le apretó mas, cortándole cualquier intento de escape. Sonic desesperado trataba de zafarse con sus manos, ya que parte del pez estaba alrededor de su cuello…En cualquier momento iba a quebrarse si no lo quitaba de encima. De pronto dejo un grito salir al sentir que otras suripantas le mordían los brazos y extremidades de su nuevo cuerpo, dificultando acciones hacia ellos…Uno tras otro llegaba, atacando su mortal ser con serie de cortadas y mordidas, el hermoso mar azul alrededor de ellos comenzaba a tornarse en una leve morado…

''_Yo no puedo quedar así…No puedo… ¡No puedo darme por vencido!'' _

''Aaaaaaaaaaaah!''

''Ngg!'' El erizo oscuro se sostuvo levemente la frente al sentir como un choque de un grito pasaba por su en la ala de un árbol no era muy saludable por lo visto…aunque juró haber escuchado un grito de agonía

''_Sonic…''_

'' ¡¿Oye Shadow, estas bien allá arriba?''Preguntó el joven zorro por mientras que piloteaba el tornado '' ¡Yo lo dudó mucho, no vez como es!'' '' ¡Knuckles, mejor cállate!'' Shadow solo volvió mirar al horizonte, ignorando los comentarios del otro imbécil que no ha parado de darle indirectas después de que Tails aceptó el favor que le pedía el comandante, no entendía como Sonic podía soportar estar sobre el ala de esta cosa…

'' Tails, ¿cuanto falta para llegar a esa isla?'' ''Y hasta exigente me salió…'' '' ¡Faltan unos minutos!'' Después de estar soportando mas indirectas, finalmente se veía la isla a lo lejos…con sus '' ¡No es necesario que aterrices Tails, puedo saltar de aquí! '' ''Esta bien, Sha… ¿Pero que?''El zorro se detuvo al ver algo en su radar ''Esta fuerza… ¡Es una esmeralda Caos!'' '' ¿Que? ''Los otros dos acompañantes dijeron y voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a Tails '' ¿Pero que rayos hace una esmeralda por aquí? Se supone que en tu laboratorio tienes 3, en el tornado una, Robotnick tiene otra y…'' ''Yo poseo la otra…''Comentó el oscuro, mostrando su bella joya verde que le permite hacer su apreciado ataque 'Control Caos'. En eso el oscuro volvió a guardar su joya en sus pú muchos bolsillos en su uniforme de GUN,pero prefería mil veces sus púas. Miró al zorro '' ¿Pero…quien tiene la que falta?''

Hubo un silencio

''…Shadow, tengo que aterrizar a fuerzas. '' '' ¿Por qué?'' ''La ultima esmeralda…La tenía Sonic''

Tras aterrizar violentamente en la isla, el oscuro se acomodo las púas y salto del avión, sintiendo la suavidad de la arena bajo sus zapatos aerodinámicos. Volteó a mirar al zorro que bajaba con algunos dispositivos y a un echidna que tropezó y su cara quedó en la arena. El zorro se le acercó a la forma de vida perfecta ''Shadow, no te preocupes por nosotros. Tú tienes tu objetivo y nosotros el nuestro…Pero…''Le dio un comunicador y luego le volvió a mirar ''Si te estamos estorbando o piensas volar la isla, ¿avísanos no?'' El oscuro solo levantó una ceja pero asintió después de un momento ''Anda con cuidado, tú…compañero no es muy fiable que digamos. '' Salió corriendo después de eso, dejando al echidna aventándole la madre atrás.

''_Lo primero que debó de hacer es encontrar a Rouge, por las coordenadas ella debe estar en esta isla…Estúpido echidna, tuvo que aventar mi comunicador de GUN al océano. ''_Suspiró molesto a solo recordarlo, si Rouge no le gustara tanto, ya lo hubiera echo Trizas sin pensarlo un segundo. Después de recorrer la isla se dio cuenta de marcas extrañas en los arboles que pasaba, como si fuera un trayecto, se detuvo a observarlas y sonrió al ver el corte definido que tenían ''Vaya…''Shadow comenzó a seguir las marcas señaladas, recordando de quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro al finalizar los trazos.

''Vaya Cariño, tomaste tu tiempo, eh?'' Se levantó la chica por mientras que se sacudía el trasero ''Las rocas de aquí no son muy cómodas, ¿sabes?'' El oscuro solo suspiró ''Eso te pasa por salir sin mi de la base, tú sabes que me repatea que hagas eso'' ''Lo hecho, hecho está. Entonces… ¿Cuales son las instrucciones?''Preguntó la murciélago con una leve sonrisa

El oscuro solo se dio un golpe en la frente.

''Entonces tú toma el oeste, yo seguiré recorriendo norte. Cuando el tramo se termine, elige el camino que quieras. '' Continuo el erizo negro, después de haberle explicado de nuevo la misión a su compañera.

''Entiendo. Nos veremos aquí en dos horas. '' ''Exacto, nada mas que no somos los únicos aquí'' '' ¿Enserio? ¿Quien mas anda aquí?'' ''Tails y Knuckles…Y no se te ocurra buscarlo para molestarle, primero revisa si hay algo extraño en la isla'' '' ¡Me tratas como si fuera una cualquiera!... ¿y que están haciendo aquí?'' ''Buscan a Sonic'' '' ¿Qué rayos debe estar haciendo él aquí?'' ''Luego te explico, pero si de casualidad tú lo vez…Avísame, yo tengo forma de comunicarme con Miles'' La murciélago solo asintió pero luego se quedó pensando.

''… ¿Y desde cuando le ayudas a los amigos de tu rival?''

''Eso no importa ahora Rouge. Hay que terminar esta investigación de una vez'' Rouge parpadeo y suspiró un poco ''…No me encontrado con nada, ni una sola criatura pequeña…Pero siento que algo nos observa'' ''Ten cuidado. No estaré para estarte cuidando'' El oscuro no dijo mas y salió corriendo, solo Rouge se quedo mirando al polvo que dejo atrás ''…Tú también ten cuidado. ''

Después de atravesar palmeras y otros árboles tropicales, el erizo oscuro comenzaba a frustrarse por una pequeña pero efectiva pequeñez…

''_Odio el maldito silencio de está isla, Rouge no estaba exagerando al decir que no había mas que plantas…''_

Después de encontrarse con la orilla de la isla, suspiró molesto. Miraba a lo lejos el remolino más cercano...en eso entrecerró los ojos…''Juro que ese remolino se miraba mas alejado de la isla en el aire…'' Shadow negó con la cabeza… ''Debemos apresurarnos en terminar de checar está isla ''Corrió a este, esta vez, pero siguiendo la orilla del mar por razón alguna, sin explicación…Como si algo le estuviera gritando que se fuera por la orilla un momento antes de entrar a la jungla de nuevo…La energía de una esmeralda…Tras breves segundos se detuvo de inmediato, al sentir aquella fuerza más y más cercana. Se detuvo al encontrar una esmeralda roja llena de arena, contra una roca. La sacudió y alzó una ceja…No había rastros de Sonic, solo la esmeralda yacía ahí.

''Por lo visto Miles pensó mal…''Guardó la esmeralda en sus púas y dio un leve paso, pero parpadeo al sentir que algo se había pegado en su zapato, tras tanta arena y lodo no le extrañaba…Miró abajo para ver que era y noto que era algo azul..Lo quito suavemente y observó que era una púa azul

Púas azules…

''_Sonic…''_

En eso se le ocurrió caminar mas despacio por unos minutos en la bahía, al terminar de dar otros tres pasos se detuvo. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a una criatura de un familiar azul, con heridas alarmantes por todo su cuerpo, o hasta donde se alcanzaba ver… ya que casi todo su cuerpo estaba enterrado por muchas algas rojas y arena.

''Sonic!''


	2. Esmeraldas Abiertas

**¡Hola chicos! .Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo. Recibí un comentario sobre el formato de lectura, así que en este capitulo lo cambiare un poco. Por favor les pido su opinión para ver si esta mejor, si no, para regresar al de antes. Aquí la diferencia será que el personaje antes de hablar dará un gesto. ¡Gracias!**

**=+=+START OF CHAPTER+=+=+=+=+=**

**_En medio de la isla…_**

Miles miraba atento a su pequeño dispositivo. Levantó una ceja al notar que de repente una energía negativa comenzaba a acercarse, negando la localización exacta de las esmeraldas (Esmeraldas ya que Shadow también estaba ahí)

'' ¿Que sucede Tails?'' Preguntó el echidna al identificar aquella mirada de incertidumbre del zorro. Tails solo negó con la cabeza y volteó a mirarle. ''No lo se Knuckles, de pronto estaba bien en el camino de la esmeralda cuando de pronto…''Suspiró fuertemente el zorro ''Creo que mi dispositivo se daño''

Knuckles solo se rascó la cabeza ''Eso si es raro, tus cosas no tienden a dañarse por su propio placer. '' El echidna frunció el seño ''Tal vez Shadow lo daño…'' Miles suspiró fuertemente y se dio un leve golpe en la frente '' ¡Deja de echarle la culpa a Shadow por todo, caramba!''

En eso uno de sus comunicadores sonó, el echidna sacó el suyo aunque no con muchas ganas '' ¿Que pasa Shadow? ¿Encontraste algo?'' El zorro le prestó atención al comunicador cuando Shadow habló ''Bueno…Si consideras al erizo azul un objeto, entonces te daré la razón está vez''

**A la orilla de la isla…**

''Vaya, sí que el chico no se ve bien…'' La murcielaga se acercó mas a su compañero '' ¿Ya le avisaste al resto de su pandilla?''Shadow asintió levemente antes de mirarle ''Les acabo de avisar, me ahorraste algo de saliva ya que llegaste aquí por tu propia cuenta'' Rouge solo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo ''Llámale sexto sentido'' Shadow levantó una ceja pero regresó su vista al erizo.

''_Me pregunto que le habrá pasado… no es el estilo de Sonic tomar largas sesiones de natación en un océano de agua fría'' _Pensó el oscuro, en eso miró las algas rojas que estaban alrededor de su rival ''Será mejor quitarle estas cosas…'' Cuando el oscuro iba a removerlas, en eso se escuchaban pasos pesados y rápidos. Los dos agentes especializados voltearon a ver, notaron que eran los amigos de Sonic.

'' ¡Sonic!''Miles de inmediato fue al erizo azul, arrodillándose ante el. ''Está respirando, pero la verdad lo veo muy herido…'' Shadow comentó, el zorro solo asintió ''Sera mejor que lo lleve de regreso y ahí le haga un chequeo. '' El echidna solo levantó una ceja '' ¿Y esas algas rojas?'' Los tres miraron a Knuckles. En eso la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente '' ¿¡Que rayos pasa! '' Exclamó Rouge y tomó vuelo para no perder el equilibrio como un sujeto rojo, al mirar al océano sus ojos verde-aqua se hicieron más grandes al notar que el ciclo del océano se estaba aumentando de tamaño ''..El… ¡el ciclo se tragará la isla!''

'' ¿¡Qué!''Los tres de debajo exclamaron, Shadow no pensó dos veces antes de dar la orden '' ¡Knuckles, carga a Sonic! ¡Los demás acérquense a mí! ''Knuckles fue rápidamente a Sonic y lo cargó, ya teniendo la idea que Shadow utilizaría su famoso control caos. Tails y Rouge se acercaron de igual manera,Miles fijó su mirada en la manera relajada que Shadow sacaba su esmeralda verde y decía aquellas palabras con decisión y poder.

''Control… ¡CAOS!'' Los antropólogos desaparecieron, justo antes de que una ola inmensa comenzara a crecer, preparándose para llevarse la isla.

**?**

_''Ayúdame…'' _

_''Ayúdanos…''_

_''Eres el elegido, héroe de púas celestiales…''_

_''No reprimas tus poderes, eso no cambiara tu destino…Ya que eres el elegido'' _

_''Sonic…Despierta…Sonic…''_

Voces extrañas viajaban en la mente de Sonic, por mientras que el flotaba en un espacio indefinido, negro, sin condición especial. Sonic negó con la cabeza y se miró a sí mismo, sonrió al ver que tenía sus piernas de nuevo. Pero de nuevo aquellas voces comenzaron otra vez.

''_Ayúdame…'' _

''_Ayúdanos…''_

''_Eres el elegido, héroe de púas celestiales…''_

''_No reprimas tus poderes, eso no cambiara tu destino…Ya que eres el elegido'' _

''_Sonic…Despierta…Sonic…''_

'' ¡¿Quienes son ustedes? '' Gritó Sonic, al no pensar en otra cosa mas que regresarles el llamado. '' ¡¿En donde estoy? ¡¿Por qué piden ayuda?''

''_No reprimas tus poderes, eso no cambiara tu destino…Ya que eres el elegido'' _

''_Sonic…Despierta…Sonic…''_

Sonic no le encontraba razón a esto, solo se escuchaba lo mismo una y otra vez. Llegó el momento que el erizo no podía más y solo se cubrió las orejas para no escuchar esas voces más. Dejando sus ojos cerrarse para concentrarse en la ignorancia

''_Sonic…Despierta…Sonic…Necesitamos de tu ayuda…''_

'' ¿Como puedo ayudarles? ¡Si no me dicen que debo hacer! '' Sonic nunca fue bueno para ignorar, aunque parecía que siempre andaba en las nubes, él siempre pone atención, y más en un llamado de auxilio.

''Debes dejar tus ancestros fluir en ti'' Se escuchó una voz distinta y Sonic levantó mas las orejas. Después de un momento de silencio se armó de valor y contesto '' ¿Quien eres? ¿A que te referiste con eso?'' Solo se escuchó una suave risa y en eso una bola azul resplandeciente, pequeña, pero bella; apareció enfrente de él ''No te asustes, no soy tu enemigo…Debo disculparme por aparecer así, pero por ahora, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer…aparte de esto mi amistad y ayuda en lo que viene en el futuro'' Al ver esa bola le recordó mucho a como conoció a Tikal por primera vez, negó con la cabeza, no era momento para recordar eso '' ¿Quien eres tú?'' Sonic tocó la bola pero esto dejó una onda salir, resplandeciendo un momento el cuarto desconocido y oscuro

'' ¿Quien soy yo? No te entiendo. ''

Sonic levantó una ceja a eso pero sonrió ''Tú sabes…Dime tu nombre al menos''

''Ah…tú quieres saber que soy yo, no quien soy. ''

'' Pero…''

'' Al tener nombre ya estamos clasificados como cosas, nuestro nombre y apellido no nos hace quienes somos Sonic…''

'' ¿Como sabes mi nombre?...Espera, tú solo estas cambiando el tema. Quien… ¿Que eres tú?'' La bola dejó una risa salir ''Mi nombre es Cinos. He venido aquí para ayudarte en tu nueva aventura, muchacho. ''

'' ¿Nueva aventura?''

''Así es, y te pido una disculpa por haberte metido en este lío…Pero eres el único que puede seguir lo que nosotros no terminamos bien. ''

'' ¡No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas! ¿Que es lo que no terminaron bien? ¿Quiénes no lo terminaron bien? ¿Por qué solo yo lo puedo terminar? ¿Esto tiene que ver con la aleta que poseía antes?'' Sonic le echó muchas preguntas, creando que Cinos riera un poco

''Las respuestas vendrán solas a ti, si yo te digo todo eso, no comprenderás nada…Al menos no ahora, lo único que te tengo que decir…es que aún tu posees la aleta. Ahorita tienes tus piernas porque estamos en tu subconsciente''

'' ¡¿Mi subconsciente?'' Exclamó el erizo. Sonic parpadeo un poco a eso, ya que jamás espero tener un subconsciente tan…negro.

''No te preocupes por el ambiente del lugar, muchacho. Eso no tiene nada que ver como tú eres, solo lo modifique así para que me prestaras atención''

'' ¿Cómo puedes modificar mi subconsciente? ¡Si es mío!''

''Lo entenderás muy pronto…Lo único que ahora puedo decirte, es que no te desesperes…Tu estado marino solo será en la mañana. Cuando llegue la noche, esto desaparecerá. Así que ten precaución'' Sonic solo asintió, aún no entendía el porque de esto, pero si seguía haciendo las mismas preguntas no llegaría a ningún lugar

''Entonces…Cinos, ¿que debo hacer entonces?''

''Debes buscar el collar místico de nuestra raza, la raza Hidramian. Estoy seguro que si los ancestros te han escogido a ti correctamente…A tus amigos también, estoy seguro que tú debes tener un amigo zorro muy inteligente y joven''

'' ¡Así es! ¿Pero que tiene que ver el en esto?''

''Ten precaución Sonic, aunque lleves la sangre guerrera. No podrás solo, ocuparás ayuda, especialmente del caballero real''

'' ¿Caballero Real?''

''Aquel que te acompañara en tu aventura a destruir el mal. ''

'' ¿Pero quien es el mal? ¿Quien causo esto? No entiendo…''

''Encuentra el collar místico, y encontraras respuestas a varias dudas que tienes. Por ahora, solo confía en tu propia fuerza y la del caballero Real''

'' ¿Quién es el caballero Real?''

'' Tu sangre lo llamará. Y su sangre a ti. Sobrevive Muchacho…Sobrevive, nuevo Rey…''

'' ¡¿Nuevo Rey?'' En eso Sonic sentía que todo se iba poniendo mas oscuro, que la esfera brillante iba desapareciendo lentamente '' ¡Espera, Cinos!''

''No te preocupes Sonic, en tus sueños nos volveremos encontrar…Ya que somos uno mismo…''

La esfera desapareció, y en eso las voces volvieron a sonar…

''_Sonic…Despierta, Sonic…''_

'' _¡Sonic! ''_

''_Impostor…''_

**,,,,,,,,,,**

Knuckles montó el tornado con Sonic en brazos, tomando casi todo el espacio del asiento de atrás. Miles comenzó a prender los motores por mientras que los agentes se acomodaban en el resto del asiento de enfrente.

'' ¡Tails, apúrate, esa ola no tarda en caer sobre nosotros!''

'' ¡En eso ando, Shadow!'' Miles logró arrancar el avión y este comenzó a caminar para preparar el despeje

'' ¡¿Por que fregados no haces otro control caos, Shadow?''Knuckles protestó al mirar que la ola comenzaba a bajar ante ellos. Antes que el Oscuro contestara, el zorro lo hizo por el.

''Si Shadow hace eso, no solo dañara el tornado, ¡pero aparte no hay lugar definido en donde podamos aparecer de nuevo!''

'' ¡Tails, acelera!'' Shadow le comandó al ver que la ola ya se había estrellado en la isla y estaba avanzando el agua hacia ellos, ya que las palmeras altas comenzaban a desaparecer. El tornado ya estaba a máxima velocidad terrenal y no tardó a tomar leve vuelo. '' ¡Sujétense bien!'' Informó el Zorro. Rogué volteo a ver como el agua les estaba alcanzando, pero la ola pasó por debajo de ellos dándoles un leve impulso hacia arriba. El zorro aprovecho este empuje y terminó de hacer el tornado volar a una altitud segura. Aunque eso no les quitaba el buen susto que se llevaron (Más aparte ellos estaban empapados ya que les toco algo de agua en el despeje.)

Shadow volteo a mirar atrás, checando que el echidna y su rival estuviera bien. Knuckles miró a Shadow, en ese momento desvió la mirada y mejor miró a Rouge.

''El comandante no estará contento al llegarle con manos vacías. '' Rouge le miró y rio un poco

''Al menos tu, cariño. Ya que yo sí encontré algo''

'' ¿Que encontraste?''

''La verdad no se, le tome fotos. Pero viene en un lenguaje que no conozco, y por lo visto las bases de GUN tampoco, ya que no me pudieron traducir el texto de inmediato. La computadora me negó'' Rouge encogió un poco los hombros. En eso Miles entró en su conversación, era difícil no hacerlo ya que, aún con el sonido del motor y el viento, podía escucharles.

'' ¿Rouge, me dejarías ver esas fotos? Tal vez yo podría encontrar algo''

''No, estos datos ya se consideran clasificados y no te los puedo mostrar. '' Rouge rodó los ojos a eso,

''No le hagas caso cariño, si GUN no tiene datos. No es nada malo que tú los veas, a lo mejor tú si sabes de estas cosas''

Shadow solo suspiró. Por mientras en la parte trasera del avión, Knuckles observaba con detalle a Sonic, en eso se le ocurrió alejarle las algas rojas que tenía alrededor de él…

'' **¡¿Pero que chingados es esto?''**

**?**

''_El caballero Real…''_

'' **Tu** sangre lo llamará. Y **su** sangre a ti.

''_No reprimas tus poderes, eso no cambiara tu destino…Ya que eres el elegido'' _

''_El caballero Real…''_

''_Impostor…''_

''_El caballero Real…''_

''_Impostor…Impostor…Impostor… ¡Impostor!''_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Todos ya habían regresado al lugar de Miles, el tornado había sido guardado pero ahora todos estaban en la planta baja de la casa de Miles.; Donde tenía su laboratorio. Todos observaban firmemente a Sonic, acostado sobre una mesa de metal por mientras que Tails lo revisaba; aunque incluso para el zorro, la parte final de Sonic le causaba…Asombro.

''No puedo creerlo…Sonic es…una… _¿sirena?__'' _Knuckles comentó, aún sin poder quitarle la vista encima a Sonic. Tails les miró, ya que Shadow y Rouge también estaban ahí

''Pues la verdad no tengo otro termino que ponerle, no es un disfraz, es completamente real y adherida a su cuerpo. ''

''Nunca dudamos que no fuera real…''Dijo Shadow al acercarse un poco mas a la mesa para observar pero sin estorbar _''__Dudo que Sonic le guste vestirse de sirenita'' _Pensó para añadir mas a las conclusiones que estaba sacando para sí mismo. En eso Shadow notó un brazalete en la muñeca de Sonic, era dorada con una gema azul-verdoso en medio y perlas blancas en su contorno.

''Mmm…''Sonic emitió un pequeño sonido al moverse, causando que todos le prestaran atención a él ahora. Cuando Sonic abrió los ojos, con lo primero que se encontró fueron con unos ojos vibrantes, su visión aun no era muy clara pero aquellos ojos eran imposibles de discutir. Shadow levantó una ceja cuando notó que Sonic no le quitaba la mirada, era algo incomodo pero a la vez difícil de desviar o hacerle reaccionar al otro, aquellas esmeraldas tranquilas lo tenían hipnotizado como si le estuvieran hablando a él, invitándole adentro de aquel ser azul que se postraba acostado.

En eso el oscuro sentía que su cara iba a calentarse, así que opto por mejor fruncir el seño, causando que el azul abriera un poco más los ojos, su mirada ya normal. Sonic volteo al otro lado para encontrarse con la cara del zorro, el cual le abrazó contento al mirar que su hermano mayor ya estaba despierto.

'' ¡Sonic, por fin despertaste!''El zorro le soltó para verle de nuevo '' ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?''

'' ¿Estar como?''

''Mírate la parte de abajo, erizo''

Sonic miró a Shadow y después a sus piernas…O donde deberían de estar. A cambio de sus piernas estaba una hermosa aleta color verde, mucho más claro que sus ojos pero aun así era llamativo, la aleta era gruesa con gemas incrustadas en aquella.

''_Entonces no es uno de mis sueños locos, es cierto…_''Pensó Sonic y miró al resto, notó que Rouge y Knuckles le miraban igual. En eso Sonic sonrió un poco

''Preparen galletas y chocolates chicos, ¡que esto es como un cuento de fantasía!''

''Erizo,eres un idiota.''

=+=+=+=+=+=END OF CHAPTER=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

**¡Okay, espero que el capitulo dos les haya agradado! No se preocupen, el SHADONIC ya vendrá muy pronto. Por ahora solo empezara la explicación de la historia. Pero en sí ahí hubo una pequeña conexión (cejas) okay No!**

_¡Review por favor!_


	3. Caballero en otro castillo

**Hola chicos! .Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo. Recibí un comentario sobre el formato de lectura, así que en este capitulo lo cambiare un poco. Por favor les pido su opinión para ver si esta mejor, si no, para regresar al de antes. Aquí la diferencia será que el personaje antes de hablar dará un gesto. ¡Gracias!**

**Perdón por haber estado ausente por un largo tiempo, pero la escuela no permite fluir bien las ideas, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

**=+=+START OF CHAPTER+=+=+=+=+=**

**El atardecer había llegado pero dentro de ese laboratorio no se podía apreciar, ya que todos estaban encerrados esperando las respuestas de Sonic; las galletas serían para después.**

"Haber Haber… ¿Me estas tratando de decir que por tus aventuritas ahora andas metido en Atlantis?"Knuckles suspiró y miró a Sonic "Creo que empezare a pedir una diálisis en ti, ¡te debes estar metiendo algo!" Sonic solo frunció a eso "Ah, ¡dime que clase de droga me causa ESTO!"Sonic levantó su majestuosa aleta y logró darle un aletazo a Knuckles "¡Aparte yo nunca me metería esas cosas!"

Shadow solo observó a los dos idiotas discutir, aunque no había mucha idiotez en lo que decía Sonic; después de las campañas que ha hecho contra las drogas sería muy hipócrita si ingiriera alguna…aunque le cueste admitirlo la hiperactividad de Sonic es natural, buena para él pero las consecuencias las paga uno. En eso Shadow cruzó los brazos para pensar y seguir observando, aun le extrañaba la manera en que algunos sujetos peleaban, como los que se prestan enfrente; incluso en las mas extrañas condiciones no olvidan que pueden discutir de cualquier cosa, es como si se olvidaran de lo que es vital al momento…

"¡Ya dejen de pelear!"Tails exclamó y movió a un lado al echidna que ya se le iba aventar al erizo azul, Shadow en eso se rascó el mentón, ¿Cómo era posible que un niño pudiera controlar a dos sujetos casi adultos?...pero ahora que lo piensa, ¿Cómo es posible que él sea inmortal? No tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas al momento.

"Kuh!"Toda la atención se presto a Sonic cuando este soltó un quejido, Sonic trató de moverse pero terminó en el suelo por su propia brusquedad incontrolable "Sonic!"Exclamó Tails y trató dirigirse a él, pero Sonic le gritó que no lo hiciera…en eso un aura de color transparente y burbujosa se rodeó de él, todos percataron un olor dulce…plantas exóticas del mar. Cuando esta desapareció solo se miraba la silueta del erizo azul

"_De lobo-erizo a erizo-pez…no hay gran diferencia"_ Pensó Sonic al tomar su postura de nuevo y ver que sus piernas habían regresado, esas piernas azules y tonificadas por el arduo ejercicio que hace todos los días; sonrió al ver esos tenis rojos que su tío Chuck le había obsequiado hace mucho.

"¡Sonic, tus piernas!"Miles se acercó y sonrió, Sonic le regresó la vivaz sonrisa "Así es Tails, por lo visto lo que dijo Cinos fue cierto…ya debe ser noche…"

"¿Cinos?"Knuckles preguntó, pero en eso Rouge aclaró su garganta para que le prestaran atención "Siento interrumpir está celebración, pero si no lo recuerdan GUN les solicito su apoyo para el arreglo de este problema, y como hemos visto; es un peligro para todo el planeta ya que esos hoyos comenzaran a expandirse."

"No te preocupes Rouge, no lo hemos olvidado, pero antes de poder hacer algo debemos conocer todo lo que pasó con Mau-"Tails sintió la mirada de Sonic y aclaró su garganta "De Sonic, por supuesto. Pero todo eso lo podemos discutir arriba; ya que esté lugar en incomodo."

''_El caballero Real…''_

'' **Tu** sangre lo llamará. Y **su** sangre a ti.

''_No reprimas tus poderes, eso no cambiara tu destino…Ya que eres el elegido'' _

''_El caballero Real…''_

Aquellas citas no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza a Sonic, ¿Quien sería este caballero Real? ¿Por que la sangre los uniría a los dos? Todo era tan confuso…como el tiempo en que terminó en Camelot siendo confundido con el verdadero Rey; sino hubiera aparecido el Sonic de esa dimensión él no hubiera podido regresar a la suya por la lastima en dejar todo un reino sin buen Rey, aunque Lancelot hubiera echo un gran trabajo…

"Lancelot…"Pensó Sonic "el Shadow de esa era…él fue el mejor caballero de la mesa redonda, y mejor amigo del Rey…del Rey Sonic, ¡el Sonic de allá!...Aunque también es mi amigo pero…Agh, ¡solo me causo dolores de cabeza!"Aunque eso causo mas duda en el erizo, si el es Rey en esa dimensión, y por lo visto en este asunto también…Lancelot es caballero allá…y Lancelot es Shadow…entonces Shadow aquí podría ser…

"No, ¡jamás seré princesa de él!" Sonic se levantó bruscamente de su silla que estaba en la cocina, todos habían entrado ahí para tomar un bocado que había ofrecido Tails, Shadow se conformó con un delicioso y recargado café…aunque este se quemó con el ya que el erizo azul les pegó un susto.

"Este…yo…tomaré un respiro afuera" Sin decir más Sonic salió de la casa y caminó por el trayecto del avión hasta detenerse final de esté, contempló las olas serenamente…nunca pensó que una de sus aventuras terminaría en lo que mas aborrecía: el agua.

"La raza Hidramian…es difícil comprender que tenga ancestros acuáticos y yo sea temeroso de sus orígenes…"Sonic se acarició el mentón suavemente y suspiró "El collar místico…me pregunto si este estará en las profundidades del mar…"

"Tiene lógica, si los Hidramian vienen del agua su salvación debió quedar en el agua igualmente" Sonic levantó las orejas y volteó a ver a su rival, el erizo negro de ojos rojos…Sonic solo sonrió irónicamente

"¿Nunca te enseñaron a no escuchar platicas ajenas, Shadow?"

"Hablar alto no es una platica, requiere de dos personas…"

"¡Hablaba con mi yo interno!"

"Con ese, se habla en silencio"

"¡Hmph, lo dice el experto!" Hubo silencio después de eso, en eso Sonic se aclaró la garganta "¿Que le informaran a GUN?"Sonic observaba a Shadow cuidadosamente, aún la idea de que ellos trabajarían juntos vagaba en su cabeza…el problema era que este si es el Shadow que ha tratado más…y el cual es el mas indiferente a esto.

"Solo la verdad, Rouge le entregará un escrito al comandante y le dejara una copia a Miles, pero no desvíes el tema…"Shadow cruzó los brazos como era casual "No nos estás diciendo cosas, y si trabajaremos juntos quiero las cosas claras; no quiero perder el tiempo jugando adivinaciones."

"¡Para ti todo es perder tiempo!"

"¿Contigo? Sí."

"¡Si serás!" Sonic miró fijamente a Shadow y apretó el puño, Shadow solo alzó una ceja a esto, no era normal que el erizo se le calentara la cabeza tan rápido…aunque en segunda opción, recordando su pelea en isla prisión le da la contraria…todavía ni lo terminaba de insultar cuando este se le lanzó.

"¡Shadow!"Los dos erizos voltearon a ver a la murcielaga que estaba detrás de ellos "Shadow, debemos irnos; ¡el comandante debe estar echa una furia y yo no volaré a la base!" Shadow solo rodó los ojos y miró a Sonic

"Tú y yo estaremos en contacto…" Con eso el erizo se alejó para tomar a la murcielaga y desaparecer el lugar, dejando atrás un erizo azul con mejillas rosadas…

"**Tú** y **yo** estaremos en contacto…"

Sonic tragó saliva y volteó a ver el mar de nuevo, tratando que esas olas calmaran su ser…desde que ha vuelto a ver al erizo oscuro después de años, con los dos más maduros de cuerpo y una mirada mas vieja; lo ha visto con otros ojos…aunque eso fue desde atrás pero nunca ha aceptado aquello. En eso a Sonic le entró una idea, ¿Por que Shadow creció? Se supone que es inmortal y su cuerpo nunca debe cambiar…no es que se queje, a él no le molesta en lo absoluto que esas piernas sean mas largas y esos pectorales sean mas amplios, y mas con esa camisa de GUN tan pegadita…Los machos no requieren usar más ropa que guantes y zapatos, pero con su trabajo a Shadow lo obligan a usar un uniforme…que se le mira tan bien…especialmente cuando se pone gafas y…

"Sonic, cálmate; el mundo esta en peligro, ¡no pienses esas cosas!"Se dio de golpecitos en la cabeza como quinceañera pensando en su amor platónico, en eso suspiró y rió un poco "Por lo visto en vez de ser princesa en otro castillo…mi caballero es el que está en otro castillo."

**En la base GUN no.18…**

"¿Así que esto no tiene que ver con Eggman?" Preguntó el comandante por mientras que fumaba un puro, miró fijamente a Shadow; aunque aun tiene sus dudas de que fue lo correcto hacerlo héroe confiaba más en su criterio que en el de la murcielaga…la cual estaba ausente al momento. Ella desaparecía como si tuviera permiso de todo…aunque es agente de oro, si lo tiene.

"No estoy seguro, apenas descubrimos que el problema comienza a extenderse y que tiene que ver con una antigua raza acuífera" "Y que Sonic está enredado en esto…junto con sus amigos y yo…"Pensó el oscuro y contuvo un suspiro. El comandante le siguió pidiendo respuestas y él se las daba con las armas que tenía al momento, aunque su mente vagaba por otra parte…

"Cinos…me pregunto si es el mismo Cinos que menciono Sombra… ¿acaso estamos conectados Sonic y yo verdaderamente?"

**En una casa cerca del mar…**

"¡Knuckles, ya te dije que mi aparato no se daño por Shadow!" Gritó el pobre zorrito que ya estaba harto de tanta discusión, Knuckles se empeñaba en encontrar algo que dijera GUN para poder culpar al erizo oscuro de todo.

Sonic miró la ventana desde afuera, como las sombras de sus dos compañeros pasaban y se veían discutir…río un poco y miró al cielo "Cinos, espero tener un largo sueño…Ocupare tu ayuda."Sonic comenzó a caminar a la casa, en eso sonrió

"Ten buen sueño igualmente, caballero en otro castillo…"

=+=+=+=+=+=END OF CHAPTER=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

**Wah!Perdon por haber estado tanto tiempo ausente,la escuela no dejaba ni tiempo ni ideas fluir para esto;perdón que el capitulo sea tan corto pero los próximos tendrán su rango normal!No se preocupen,los otros llegaran mas pronto de lo que creen,gracias a los que me siguen!**


End file.
